


Darkness and desire

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Sometimes darkness and desire are just complementing each other.





	Darkness and desire

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2011-04-01 & 2011-04-02 11:30pm to 01:00am

The moment Fuji had entered the apartment and locked the door, he was pushed against it.  
"Welcome home, Syusuke." His captor purred into his ear.  
When Fuji tried to reach for the light switch, his hands were grabbed and held over his head.  
"No, no, no. We won't need light, my kitten." The tensai tried to glare at the stranger.  
"Who are you?" He almost growled. "Don't be upset, precious. We will have a very good time." The next thing Fuji heard was a metallic click. "What did you-" The honey haired man was cut off by a pair of lips, he felt that something was pushed into his mouth but he couldn't stop himself from swallowing it.  
"Hah, hah. What did you give me?!" Fuji asked angrily. "You will notice it soon. Until then we should move to your bed." With these words Fuji was pulled after his captor. The closer they got to his bed, the more Fuji felt a strange warmth.  
"An aphrodisiac?!" The tensai hissed. "Mmh, you are a smart one. Since you can feel it, I suppose it is time to start." The unknown person said in a mischievous voice.  
"What- aah." Fuji's question was reduced to a moan when the man bit his neck. With a devious smile Fuji's captor slowly unbuttoned the shirt of his captive.  
Another long moan was drawn from the tensai's lips while his nipples were licked, bitten and pinched. "Nhg, please." "Mhm, it seems that you like it a bit harder." No matter what he tried, Fuji couldn't stop himself from moaning and even pleading for more.  
It was true that he liked harder sex and the drug was not helping either.  
"You look good all flushed, your hands cuffed and so hard. Do you want more, kitten?" "Yes, hah, oh please." Fuji begged, enjoying how the long scratch from his neck to the hem of his pants felt. "You can beg better than that. Show me how much you want it." The captor said in a cold and demanding voice.  
"Please, mahh- master. I need more, hah, master." "Good boy." Fuji felt how his pants and boxers were slowly removed.  
"You're already close because of the aphrodisiac, but we can't let you come yet, can we?" Without waiting for an answer, the man placed a cock-ring around Fuji's member. A whimper escaped Fuji, he wanted to come.

The captor chuckled and pushed something against the tip of Fuji's hard-on.  
"Ahh!" The tensai screamed when the object started to vibrate. "What you currently feel is a vibro-egg, it will stay right there for a while. If you move too much, I will have to chain you to your bed." The man explained.  
Fuji tried his best but soon lost control and was helplessly trashing around on the bed. The toy stopped to vibrate and Fuji felt how he got chained. He could not deny that a part of him enjoyed all of this immensely, his leaking hard-on was a clear proof for it.  
"How disappointing, you can't follow such an easy order." The cold and disappointed sound of the man's voice made Fuji feel like he had been slapped. "Master, please. I'll be good, please don't stop." The honey haired man sobbed.  
A soft sigh came from the man. "It's alright, kitten. I will not stop." "Thank you, master, thank you." The tensai said happily. He had never felt that loved when someone had touched him.  
"Let's get you prepared." The captor purred into Fuji's ear. Fuji immediately opened his mouth, when he felt three fingers being pushed against his lips. "Suck them." And the tensai did as he was ordered to.  
"That's enough." By now the captor was panting.  
"Nhg, ahh." Fuji moaned when the first finger was pushed in. "Like this?" The man asked while he moved his finger hard and fast in and out of the tensai. "Yes, oh yes. Please master, more." Two fingers were now moving inside. "Does it hurt, kitten?" Fuji only moaned in response, it did hurt but it made him only want more. The third finger was added and Fuji screamed, the man had hit his prostate.  
"Master, please. I need to come." The tensai pleaded. "Not yet, kitten, not yet. You will come with me inside of you, fucking you." With that the captor took his fingers out and lined himself up with Fuji's entrance. He pushed into Fuji with one hard thrust.  
"Master!" Fuji was screaming at the top of lungs, the hard pace of his master felt like it was almost breaking him but he loved it. "Look at me and scream my name when you come." The man ordered panting, he had turned the light, on the nightstand, on.  
Fuji felt how the cock-ring was taken off, only seconds later he came hard. "Yukimura!" Now Yukimura allowed himself to come as well. "Fuji." He carefully pulled out of Fuji and fell down, next to the already sleeping tensai.  
"I love you, Fuji." Yukimura whispered and kissed his boyfriend on the forehead. Fuji cuddled up to him and mumbled in his sleep, "Love..too…Mura."


End file.
